Elements
by peacepost
Summary: "The night or day when the moon covers the sun and no light is shown 4 elements will rise to destroy or save the clans" This prophecy was given to the medicine cats and Leaders to all four clans Medowclan, Oceanclan, Sparkclan, and Forestclan. All that's left is to solve the prophecy and find the cats...
1. Cats of Clans

**Medowclan**

Leader: Robinstar – Dark brown tabby tom.

Deputy: Fawnpelt – Light brown she-cat with white specks on her back.

Medicine Cat: Hollowstump – Light gray tom with brown stripes

(Apprentice: Flowerdapple – Pure white she-cat with brown specks on nose, green eyes)

Warriors:

Quailstep – Orange and brown tom

Otterpelt – Dark brown she-cat with light brown chest and stomach

Weaselfoot – Small white and light brown tom

(Apprentice: Hollypaw)

Fernpool – Gray she-cat

Tigerpelt – Orange tabby tom

Brambleeye – Brown and white tom

(Apprentice: Copperpaw)

Dovespot – Light gray she-cat

Aspenfall – Brown and black tom

Apprentices:

Hollypaw – Dark brown she-cat

Copperpaw – Light brown tom

Queens:

Amberheart – Light orange/ creamy she-cat heavy with kits

Gallopkit – White tom-kit with dark reddish orange splotches

Willowstalk – Orange,black and white tortoiseshell she-cat heavy with kits- **(Note to Author Skykit, Grasskit, and Sunkit.)**

Elders:

Kinktail – Old brown tom with much gray fur around his muzzle

Grayfur – Young gray she-cat with 2 paralyzed hind legs from birth.

 **Oceanclan**

Leader: Coralstar ( Dark Orange She-cat with Green eyes )

Deputy: Daisysplash ( Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes )

Medicine Cat: Gallopwind (Small brown Tom )

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Streampaw (Mottled gray tom with purple eyes)**

 **Warriors:**

 **Nighttail (White She-cat with black tail and ears)**

 **Doepelt ( a fawn-like pelted she-cat with amber eyes )**

 **Featherwish ( White tom with green eyes )**

 **( Apprentice: Bolderpaw)**

 **Waterdawn (Blue gray she-cat amber eyes )**

 **Weaselfoot (Brown tom with blue eyes)**

 **Rabbitpelt (white tom with a blue and green eye )**

 **( Apprentice: Rosepaw )**

 **Dogface ( a dog-like tom with a really short tail )** ** **\- Still unknown if a cat or not.****

 **Willowdash ( small she-cat with a silver pelt, brown stripes and blue eyes )**

 **(Apprentice: Riverpaw )**

 **Apprentices: (cats training to become warriors )**

 **Riverpaw ( Blueish silver she-cat with amber eyes )**

 **Bolderpaw ( Gray tom with yellow eyes )**

 **Rosepaw (Sassy she-cat with reddish pelt and dark green eyes )**

 **Queens: (she-cats who have kits or are getting ready to have kits)**

 **Lakeheart (White she-cat with gray speckles on her back, and jade eyes )**

 **Dewkit ( Dappled pelted she-kit with brown eyes, Mother: Lakeheart Father: Rabbitpelt.**

 **Elders: (cats who have retired from warrior duties )**

 **Creamdapple ( Dappled creamy she-cat with white failing eyes )**

 **Vixensong (Orange she-cat with dark brown eyes** **)**

 **Sparkclan**

Leader: Poppystar (Black she-cat with pure blue eyes)

Deputy: Ashfang (Gray tom with shadowed amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Maplerain (Tortoiseshell she-cat with white on her stomach)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Spiralleaf (Brown Tom with gray spots)

Warriors:

Scatteredwing (Orange she-cat with brown eyes)

Tornclaw (Dark brown tom with brown stripes and a white paw)

(Apprentice: Falconpaw)

Snowear (black and gray she-cat with a white ear)

Junipernose (Blue-gray tom with a blue eye and green eye)

Windypelt (White she-cat with blue eyes, thought was deaf but not)

(Apprentice: Kindlepaw)

Goldenfall (Golden orange tom with dark amber eyes)

Daisyleap ( white and black she-cat)

Stagfleet (brown tom with dark brown tones in his fur)

Apprentices:

Falconpaw (Brown tom with white underbelly and chest)

Kindlepaw (Gray tom with a black paw)

Queens:

Bearshine (Brown She-cat with gray-blue paws Mother to Stormkit and Emberkit)

Echoheart (Gray she-cat with a white stripe Round with kits)

Stormkit (Brown and gray tom-kit, Mother: Bearshine Father: Junipernose)

Emberkit (Gray tom-kit with brown stripes and tail, Mother: Bearshine Father: Junipernose)

Elders:

Harejump (Light brown she-cat)

Tassle (bright orange Loner she-cat )

 **Forestclan**

Leader: Ospreystar (Pitch black tom with green eyes)

Deputy: Fawnstep (Light brown she-cat)

(Apprentice: Leapingpaw)

Medicine Cat: Sandfeather (Light sandy she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Littlepaw (Dark Gray Tom with green eyes)

Warriors:

Bouncewhisper (Brown tom with gray highlights)

Timberflake (Light brown tom with green eyes)

Darkbird (Black she-cat with golden eyes)

Grasstalon ( orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Softfang (Reddish Brown she-cat)

Quickdapple (Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes)

Finchface (light brown tom with dark brown stripes)

Jaggedstrike (Light gray tom with green blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Leapingpaw (Light orange tom with one blind eye from birth)

Queens:

Oatwind (Light and dark brown she-cat mother to Spiderkit, Spottedkit, and Fernkit)

Frogfrost (White she-cat with golden spots Mother to Stumpykit)

Spiderkit (Light black/ gray tom-kit, Mother: Oatwind Father: Jaggedstrike)

Spottedkit (Light brown she-kit with gray spots mixed with brown spots, Mother: Oatwind Father: Jaggedstrike)

Fernkit (Gray she-kit, Mother: Oatwind Father: Jaggedstrike)

Stumpykit (Small white an brown she-cat with a bobbed tail, Mother: Frogfrost Father: Finchface)

Elders:

Perchbreeze (Black tom with gray muzzle)


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue**

A light gray tom with brown stripes stood at the glowing entrance of the Moonfall a waterfall that glows with the power of Starclan. He waited for a pure white she-cat with specks to come. "Hurry up Flowerdapple we don't have a ll Half-moon!" Flowerdapple broke into a run and as quickly as she could came bursting through the entrance with all the other medicine cats staring at her. "Eh... Sorry" She giggled and stared at her mentor Hollowstump.

… **...**

"H...h..hello?" The white she-cat said. Where is Starclan? She looked around it started to be windy and she then realized it was becoming a forest. "What... Is that!?" She looked up terrified of what she saw, it was the sun being covered up! By the moon?! She heard voices... "The night or day when the moon covers the sun and no light is shown 4 elements will rise to destroy or save the clans..." Soon enough she was surrounded by fire, water, rocks, and clouds. Four elements? How and why...?

… **...**

A sudden movement caught her eye. Then she woke up. "What?" She was surrounded by her mentor and everyone else had left. "I saw something..." she whispered to her mentor. "So did I but don't say anything unless someone says it first." He stared trustingly into her eyes. Remember no cat must know. Not until we are sure, not even my sister... She recalls the light gray she-cat Dovespot. "It's time to go, Come on Flowerdapple!" Yelled her mentor Hollowstump. "OK!" She yowled back to him and trotted of to camp.


	3. Chapter 1

The Sky Is Falling!

 **OK, so the reason Skykit and her siblings are born is because after half moon when the Med cats went to the Moonfall the kits were born and it had been a moon now since. Ok so now its cleared up here is the first chapter... "The Sky is Falling!"**

 **(Skykit's POV)**

Grasskit came tumbling out of the nursery, "Hey Sunkit!" The young tom-kit wailed with a glint of playfulness In his eyes. "Sunkit! I dare you to pull Hollowstumps herbs out of his den, I will help you!" Skykit looked wishfully over at her two brothers. "Mamma when will I be able to play outside?" She almost whispered to her mother, Willowstalk. "Sweaty, you can go play right now..." "I know but, when will I be able to actually play with them, like a real game, they say I'm too small and weak!" She complained to her mother. "Someday they will listen my sweet Skykit... Someday."

….

 **(Dewkit's POV)**

Dewkit padded out of the nursery, "Hey Riverpaw!" Dewkit scampered over slipping a few times on the damp floor of their camp. "Oh, hey squirt!" Riverpaw glanced over with a playful smile on her muzzle. Dewkit tackled her cousin with her tiny claws unsheathed "Hey that's not fair no claws out Dewkit" Riverpaw giggled. Dewkit tilted her head and shrugged. "OK" She sheathed her claws. "But only if you teach me the hunting crouch again!" Dewkit and Riverpaw raced to the clearing of the camp. They practiced and practiced and Dewkit finally did it. "Good job squirt, keep practicing!" "OK, I will!" She ran back to the nursery to tell her mother.

….

 **(Emberkit's POV)**

Emberkit raced along with Stormkit playing moss ball. "I got it in! I get a point!" mewed Emberkit "No, It was not in the hole!" Stormkit stomped around wailing "I wanna win!" They started to tackle each other until Stormkit pinned down Emberkit playfully. "I win now Emberkit!" Stormkit grinned. "OK, were fair now... Lets play hide and go seek, I call being the hider!" Emberkit jumped up and ran off waiting for Stormkit to find him. She hid

….

 **(Fernkit's POV)**

Fernkit sat there looking around through the crevice of the medicine den wall. _They'll never find me here!_ She thought. She waited and waited they passed her multiple times then she heard a mew. "Found you!" She turned around and it was Littlepaw. "Aww, Littlepaw can I hide here for a little while longer!?" She frantically mewed. "Only for a bit longer and only if my herb stock doesn't get messed up even more so." He hints over to the knocked over pile of leaves. "Heh...Heh...Heh." She nervously meowed with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. Littlepaw left and when she heard another voice, and it was... Spiderkit. "I found you Fernkit!" he yowled excitedly. "Aww.." She walked off with him to seek now it was her turn after all.

….

 **(Flowerdapple's POV)**

 _Ugh, we need more tansy, I'll tell Hollowstump later._ She thought to herself. Then she heard Sunkit and Grasskit plotting to pull all the herbs out of the den. "You better not you kits! Or I will tell Hollowstump you did it!" She scolded them harshly. "Oh, OK Flowerdapple!" Sunkit mewed in sync with Grasskit. _Sigh, Kits,_ She thought. "Well I better gather some tansy..." She padded off to the meadows over to their part of the forest. "Marigold, goldenrod, and even yarrow... but no tansy!" She kept her green gaze sharp and her senses out for tansy. She spotted a patrol, "Hey, have you seen or smelt any tansy?" she asked the leader of the patrol, Tigerpelt. "Uhh... No I don't think we did..." Tigerpelt replied with a muffled mew as he held his catch of a plump vole. "Oh alright I will keep searching, collect some if you do find any OK?" She mewed, Tigerpelt nodded and headed of with his patrol following behind. She headed back to camp and she heard a squeal... "I thought I told you to stay away from the stock of herbs!" She yowled as Grasskit and Sunkit were prancing around in the herbs that they pulled out of the stock. "Now I need more of all of this, you pieces of crow-food!" She playfully mewed and the kits got scared and ran off giggling still. All of her green leaves and brown roots scattered. * **A harsh wind blew carrying the herbs away*** "No!" She yowled in shock and all of her hard work gone. All of the tansy, all of the marigold, all of the goldenrod, burdock root, dock leaves, and the other herbs... gone. Then she heard another squeal. She looked up and she saw that Skykit, the most shy kit had climbed up the tallest boulder and the wind had made her trip. He tiny claws were garsping the tip of the giant rock and she yowled. "SOME CAT SAVE MY KIT!" Her mother, Willowstalk yowled in terror. Then as Flowerdapple was about to do something to help Skykit, the kits claw's slipped. She fell. And fell. And then a small thump sounded across the camp. "Skykit No!" Willowstalk padded over to her kit. "Hold on, I may be able to help... Even if my stock is a little... damaged." She recalled the incident. Flowerdapple got some herbs, Chamomile, comfrey (Just in case), dandelion leaves, and ragweed. She hurried over carrying whats left of those herbs. "Stand back, Hollowstump may be on his way back, but he's not here yet so trust me." She nudged the kit and listened to her chest to see if she was breathing. She was, but very slow raspy breaths. She pulled some ragweed out and chewed it so that Skykit wouldn't have to. She made Skykit swollow it and checked for broken bones. She felt that Skykit's left hind leg was fractured, and so she ran for bindweed. "Can some cat please go get some sticks, or twigs would be better, she is very small." She smothered comfrey on Skykits leg wound and covered it in leaves, then Willowstalk, the cat who got twigs and Skykit's mother ran over to drop the twigs. "Thank you Willowstalk." She perched the twigs in a position around Skykit's leg and continued to use the vine-like bindweed to fasten it together. Then got Chamomile and Dandelion leaves to calm Skykit from the shock. "She needs to rest so help me carefully carry Skykit into the medicine den." Flowerdapple mewed with a focused look on her face. The kit was sleeping, and Hollowstump praised her once he came back. "You handled this well Flowerdapple..." Hollowstump mewed, he was getting old now. Soon it would be just Flowerdapple.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello my pals! I am a new writer, thank you for the Reviews... I am aware that only one person reviewed- BUT I hope to get more and also a question that I asked in the reviews myself.**

 **~ Should I continue with all of their P.O.V's OR do individual chapters for each... I also think maybe I should just do the P.O.V of Flowerdapple!~**

 **What do you think, I'd love to hear your answers! Enough rambling! ON TO THE STORY!~~**

 **Chapter 2 ~ The Unwanted Visitor!**

I walked around camp checking the ccats for thorns in pads or ticks on the elders... _Oh joyest of days_ I thought to myself as I heard Kinktail yell at me.

"Hey! I'm not getting any older over here! Clean off my ticks."

I trotted over meowing something under my breath.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" meowed holding a stick with mouse bile on it.

"Hey, and Flowerdapple can you get this thorn out of my bedding, it's been bugging me for the last few sunrises, please?" Greyfur asked me with a hint of humor in her eyes.

 _I don't know what shes happy about, shes the one with bum legs._ I thought to myself snikering a bit.

"You're not that helpless though Greyfur. You still have two perfectly good front limbs, and until you don't... you can clean your own nest!" I mewed retorting in a sassy mew.

Then I spot Tigerpelt padding over to me, I look over he was carring a vole.

"H-hey, Flowerdapple, would you want to share a vole with me after you're done with Kinkfur?" He mewed in a cute, shy voice.

"Sure! I'd love too!" I mewed while looking over Kinkfur parting her fer.

After I was done I walked over to wash my paws off and realized I had to go over to Tigerpelt. I ran over meeting up with him by a stump in the camp, we ate and chatted a bit. I had a lot of fun, he alway's makes me smile... I don't know why, but he does!

After the vole with Tigerpelt, I went to check on Skykit... I mean it was only a few sunrises since she fell, but shes almost ready to go back to the nursery with her brothers. She's very quick to heal.

"Hey, Flowerdapple can you teach me how to help heal other's?" I hear a high-pitched mew come from her den.

"Sure Skykit, but don't you want to se your littermates and mother?" I meowed in a questioning voice.

"I mean I guess... But can't I stay for a little while longer?" She squeaked in a pleading tone.

 **~Sigh~** "Fine" I grumbled settling down by the injured kit.

~The next day~

"Hollowstump the gathering is tonight" I mewed reminding my mentor, he ws becoming forgetful and more frail every day now. I wonder when I will have to mourn over his body... soon I bet.

He grunted at me, obviously he was in no mood to talk. Still I forced a sentence out of him, but it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be.

"I'm not going to the gathering. I'm too old, and soon you will take over as full time medicine cat. You'll be a great medicine cat when I leave, but I do wan't you heed my warning well, Flowerdapple, with great power comes greater responsibility." He mewed in a serious tone that made Flowerdapple a little scared even.

"O-oh, OK... I will Hollowstump." I mewed ovbiously taken aback by this sudden change of heart of his. He was always so supportive and kind this was strange for him to act so much more seriously around me. I mean he's like a father to me, even if he really isn't.

The gathering was here, I watched all the cats flood into the clearing as I wen't to sit under the ledge with the other medicine cats and their apprentices. Then Sandfeather was the first to speak.

"Flowerdapple, where is Hollowstump at the moment?" She mewed with a slight worry in her voice.

"Oh, he's not feeling well so he stayed in camp." I responded to her. I tried to sound happy but, the medicine cats could hear through my voice, and could tell I was worried too.

"I hope he feels better soon, I'd hate for it you just be you..." Gallopwind said with his voice hard to tell what he felt, as usual.

The gathering had started, Poppystar started... Then Coralstar... .Then Ospreystar... Finally Medowclans leader Robinstar started to speak, they all didn't really have anything important to say so they talked about the prey and how we could smell a rogue on the border, but it was faint, and many more minor details like that.

While we were going back to camp I saw a shadowed figure in a bush, their eyes glowing with and amber color and a white mark I think... Then a scent hit me. It was the rogue they talked about, at the gathering. _I should tell Robinstar._

I padded up to Robinstar in the front whispering to him I said "I saw and could smell a rogue, the one you talked about, over in a bush on our territory." Robinstar then nodded slightly and walked on.


End file.
